KND Operation: Year
by RyokoMist
Summary: It's the night of Numbuh Five's 12th birthday and she's far from in a pleasant mood seeing as how she has one year left until her decommissioning...but a very special confession just might make the next year worth enjoying! my first KND One-shot/story.


hey my readers! okay, so i love KND but i've never written a story for them and i randomly got the urge to do something really quick fast and in a hurry. you will most def see more KND one shots from me, some will probably be serious, others a little more random fun. I just might make a continuation to this one here. But be on the lookout for the next KND one shot called: Operation: High School. alrighty - and new readers, feel free to check out my Batman Beyond fics or what not! please review, i wanna know if i can ever try this again XD

* * *

_Codename: Kids Next Door_

**Operation: **_**Year**_

The sound of rocking music was all too loud, disturbing the entire neighborhood; one could only imagine what it was doing to the actual inhabitants of the house. There were voices yelling, whooping, the sound of feet jumping across the floor heavily as the young girl in her bed clinched her closed eyelids and groaned out uncomfortably, tossing over to one side and slamming the pillow upon her head. Yet the loud sounds continue to blast through, rummaging through her mind in a painfully annoying essence until she'd finally had enough. With a growl of anger she tosses the pillow onto the floor and sits up.

In the living room the teens party hard, uncaring, without remorse. "Dude," one of the football team members trills out, "best party ever."

"Yeah," says the girl next to him, blinking her heavy mascara eye lashes at the boy as she adds flirtatiously, "Lincoln knows how to throw a party."

"That I do," a voice says from the shadows. The teens turn towards the kitchen, giving a slight bow of respect to the beautiful brown skinned young woman as she steps forth into the party. She was hot, beyond words. Her wide hips swung sensually in her baggy jeans, her flat stomach revealed in her rebellious pink crop top. She heads towards her father's chair where a young man sat eyeing her with a smirk. She sits on his lap, crossing her legs and wrapping her hands around his neck. "Having fun baby?"

"Always with you, babe." He gives her a peck on the lips and gropes her butt; knowing how much she liked that. Cree is about to say something in response when a door bursts open and there stands her darling little sister, obviously ticked off. The music comes to a stop, and the teens immediately divert their attention towards the child who yells with a balled fist, "YO!"

"Well," Cree smirks, tightening her hold on her boyfriend's neck, "if it isn't sweet little Abigail. Shouldn't you be in bed sis?"

Numbuh Five takes an aggressive step forward. "Have you lost your mind? You know you're not allowed to throw a party!" She looks to the man underneath her big sister. "Maurice." The boy frowns, not quite understanding the strange tone in the little one's voice.

The teens laugh loudly. "We're just celebrating your twelfth birthday little sis. One more year 'til you're mine. And who's to stop me?" Cree taunts. "Mom and Dad are away for their anniversary and they left me in charge. Besides, teens don't do what they're told." She points to herself and adds: "Rebels, remember?"

"Well I know you better 'rebel' and turn that music off right now!" Abby threatens.

Immediately the slew of teens rise. "Or what?"

Abby lowers her body into a fighting stance. "Or I'm gonna open a can of teen butt whoop and make ya eat it raw!"

"And mess up the house?" Cree questions with a raised brow. "Abby, you and I both know when we play, we play dirty. And as much as you may hate adults the last thing you want to do is go against mom and daddy's wishes. So why don't you just run along to your little playground with your friends and leave the fun to the big kids."

Numbuh Five grimaces, knowing her sister was more than correct. "Fine. But when mom and dad comes back I'm tellin'."

The once KND operative leaps up from Maurice's lap and points a bullying finger at the annoying child. "You'll be in a world of hurt, girl!"

Numbuh Five sticks out her tongue and goes back into her room to change before finally heading out the front door; donning her regular large t-shirt which fit a bit more snug to her developing body while still having a tomboy air about it – her fingers lacing through her long brown hair into a braid and finally slipping her red cap on. Shooting her sister and the teens a dirty look she slams the door, looking out towards the left and catching view of Sector V's Tree house illuminating the night sky. What a birthday this turned out to be. She didn't even know why she bothered coming home in the first place. It wasn't like her family missed the kid in the first place. Night after night, for days on end Abigail Lincoln would be away with her team-mates on missions and not once would her parents show the slightest intrigue in where she had been. Just like adults, only thinking about themselves. Themselves. And to make matters worse her parents weren't even in the country for her birthday. Stupid adults.

"Abigail."

Numbuh Five turns off the front porch, frowning in disapproval at the sight of the young man standing before her. "What do you want, Maurice?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright." That look of concern on his face surprisingly ticked her off; and for due reason. It was no mystery the changes that were starting to take place in Abby's emotions, changes that not even she completely understood. But Maurice knew all too well: Abby was twelve, and the stress of knowing that in one more year everything a KND operative had worked hard for would suddenly be snatched away from them was all too overwhelming. Plus he understood that Numbuh Five was afraid of becoming her sister – evil, twisted, selfish: the evil trait starting to take hold. Rumor had it within the teen ranks that Father himself was growing intrigued in the benefits that Abigail Lincoln could provide on the table.

"I don't _need_ your concern, okay Maurice?" Lincoln folds her arms across her chest.

Maurice bites his lips. "Well what do you need?"

"Someone," the wise cracking girl snaps in his face, "who can actually stand up for me. Cree has always come first to you! I've always been second place to her."

"Why are you mad? You know my line of work comes with complications."

"It's not the work that ticks me off Maurice – it's what you do with it."

"That doesn't make any sense. You're chewing into me like I've done something wrong. I'm Cree's boyfriend, not yours." Numbuh Five bites her bottom lip as an overwhelming sadness overcomes her, pain flaring on her features enough to cause Maurice to gasp. "Is that…what you thought? Oh Abby," he coos, stepping down the porch and cradling her face in his hands, "It's a conflict of interest. And as cute as you are, you're just too young for me." Lie. That was the best thing to do. He did like her…a lot more than he probably should have; and that was scary. They were always friends, but in spite of his feelings for Abigail she _was_ much too young – and fact of the matter was he liked Cree way more. It initially was just supposed to be a part of the mission – but he knew Cree a lot better than anyone else; and surprisingly she understood him too…though not as much as Abby did.

Abby pulls her face back away from his touch. "Don't you think I know that already? For your information you two-timing, double agent – you ain't the only boy from the agency I'm close with, and you're most def. not the only guy I like!" With a swift turn she runs down the street towards the tree house with soft tears pouring down her cheeks. Yeah, she'd had a crush on Maurice since they were kids; but what sense did it make to have a crush on the teen who had a thing for your evil older sister? It didn't! Not in the slightest. She'd given up hope on Maurice two months ago when they had to face off against him on a mission and he'd put Numbuh One in the KND Hospital for two weeks. As a matter of fact Maurice had seriously injured her entire team yet somehow left the female operative perfectly intact. If somebody was going to beat up her team she'd have to be on the gurney right with them. That was the Kids Next Door honor; an honor that she'd thought Maurice understood perfectly.

Climbing up the steps towards the entry way Numbuh Five bumps against something and looks up to find Lizzie scowling at her from underneath her rounded glasses. "Watch where you're _going_, Abigail!" she screeches, much more angrily than her normal self-centered demeanor.

Numbuh Five snaps her fingers in Lizzie's face. "Girl, this is _my_ house! You must've lost your taffy if you think you can talk to Numbuh Five that way!"

"Well you won't ever have to ever worry about me being here in your crappy tree house ever again!" Without another word she storms down the stairway, leaving Abigail bewildered but uncaring either way. No more Lizzie was a welcomed development.

She comes before the door and pauses, unable to remember the access code with so much craziness rushing through her mind. She rings the doorbell, foot tapping agitatedly when no one responds right away. Someone had to be there – they wouldn't have gone on a mission without her. "Quit being lazy you bums and get the door!"

Nigel Uno clutches his fist and yanks the door open. "What?" His scowl seemed directed to her. He'd better watch his self.

Numbuh Five stiffens at their leaders tone and brushes past him. "Took ya long enough."

"You have your own password Numbuh Five, why not use it?"

Numbuh Five walks towards her bedroom. "I didn't come home to be interrogated. This ain't a mission Numbuh One. I just want to sleep."

Numbuh One holds his hands behind his back in authority and questions with a tone of superiority, "I wasn't asking."

Numbuh Five raises a brow, revealing her pissed off shock at his attempt to tell her what to do. Beat the crap out of him, or just leave? She shakes her head before turning back around towards the door and grabbing hold of the handle. "Girl can't get peace in either homes. Forget it, I'd rather deal with Cree than this."

But Nigel squeezes between her and door frame, even now at this late hour wearing those dark sunglasses; though somehow she could see a sign of apology beneath them, enough to make Abigail sigh out. "I've got a lot on my mind, okay?"

"You know, Abby, this isn't a burden you have to bear alone. We're all scared." He was twelve too; she forgot.

"Yeah, but your older sister isn't working for Father."

Nigel leads his dearest friend towards the couch, gently pushing her down on the worn down fabric before scooting over beside her. "Lizzie and I broke up."

Abby shifts her gaze. Nigel and Lizzie? They'd been together for years, Lizzie had even talked about them getting married right after middle school. "Sorry. Why?"

"Because I realized I needed to be with someone worth fighting for, not fighting against." He looks cautiously at her, begging his cheeks not to turn red. He coughs in his hand.

"Hmph," Numbuh Five grunts, unconsciously leaning upon his arm, " 'If you can't find something to live for, then you'd best find something worth dying for.' Remember when I told you that?"

"You always had a knack for keeping me going."

"That's what best friend's do. Besides, I owe you so much already. This has been the best years of my life."

Nigel pauses, finally wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Abby's hand and cheek resting on his chest. After all those missions, his body was starting to develop a lot. She could feel the hardness of his developing abs, along with the warmth of his scent. "I'm glad I met you."

Numbuh Five chuckles. "We're not decommissioned yet."

"Which…which is why I have to say this before it's too late." He takes her chin by the tip of his fingers and gazes into her eyes. "You make me happy. Lizzie didn't. If there was anyone I'd want to die for it would be you. I'd take the weapon of an adult to the heart at any moment if it meant keeping you safe." Abby stares at him with bewildered eyes as he continues, "The Kids Next Door is more than just my job: it's my life! Not because we're stopping adult tyranny – but because I get to protect and be surrounded by my friends; people that ordinarily I would never even include in my circle, people who I would more than likely avoid away from if I were living a normal life; or if I was decommissioned. And that's why…why…" He bites his lip and then slams his face against hers, keeping her mouth locked to his until he finally pulls away. "And that's why I have to tell you that I like like you…I…._really_ like, like you."

Abigail stares at him, shocked, afraid. Her brows arch upwards in sorrow as a tear makes its way down her face. "You're such an idiot. We'll be decommissioned in a year."

"Which is why we have to make do with what we have right now. When that day comes, we'll worry about it then. But for now…" He leans in towards her once more, and this time she allows herself to give in to the kiss, her face burning hot in happiness and embarrassment.

A patter of footsteps walk into the living room and immediately an accented voice trills out, "Oh ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Numbuh One! Numbuh Five! That's disgusting!"

"Well _I_," sings out a soft and light voice with a hearty giggle, "think it's adorable, Wally."

"Kuki, you're nuts! I'd rather die than kiss a girl!"

"How can you say that? YOU CAN'T DENY TRUE LOVE!"

"True love is for girls!"

Numbuh Five and Numbuh One pull away, laughing at their comrades, enjoying this moment for as long as it lasts. "Happy Birthday Numbuh Five."


End file.
